


no big deal

by orphan_account



Category: Misfits, Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Professor AU, curtis is an english professor (long story), curtis is two (2) years older than nathan in this please dont beat me up, i wrote this for sonnet and i but yall can read it if you want, might continue later i havent decided, nathan is his snarky and rather annoying student he got too attached to, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lazy drabble from sonnet and i's professor au





	no big deal

sure, nathan had never had a great relationship with his mother. but he never thought it would come to  _ this _ . all he can do is raise a hand to the now reddened left side of his face and stare wide-eyed. he's running before he can think to say anything, even as she calls after him.  he doesn't even know where he's going until he reaches curtis' doorstep. he'd only been there a handful of times, most of their...encounters...took place in his office, but evidently it was closer to his mother's house than to the campus. it takes him a moment to collect himself and knock. deep breaths, pretending he isn't about to scream his lungs out. that stupid five square finger thing simon taught him. he knocks. a few seconds. a shouted "be right there!" from inside. curtis answers.

 

"oh. nathan?" not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for, but it doesn't matter enough to stop him from collapsing into him. "woah, hey, shh, you're okay."

 

so there he finds himself, on a wednesday night, clinging to curtis donovan like his life depends on it on his open doorstep. and curtis is there, running his hands through nathan's hair and hushing him, whispering reassurances. "hey. c'mon, let's go inside, yeah? you've gotta be cold in that." curtis tugs lightly at his thin t-shirt and nathan nods, lets himself be guided inside and into the living room. curtis doesn't let him go, keeps holding him even as he lowers the both of them onto the couch, tugs nathan into his lap. "are you alright?"

 

nathan nods. a beat. shakes his head. curtis chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “it’s nothing, i’m just being over dramatic. it didn’t even hurt that bad, it’s no big deal.”

 

curtis’ brows furrow in concern and he pulls nathan a little closer, like he can protect him from something that’s already happened. “you gonna tell me what happened, then?”

 

"my mom, i just...she's never hit me." he rasps, still dumbfounded that it happened at all. "she's gotten angry, we've yelled, but...she never..."

 

"oh, nathan." curtis sighs and pulls him tighter, and he much prefers this  _ oh nathan _ to the first one. he pulls away for a moment to gently cup nathan's face, run his thumb over the splotched red. nathan leans into it desperately. neither of then acknowledge it, but both know it’s been far too long since he's been touched so carefully. "are you- is it safe?"

 

nathan doesn't know how to respond. he knows he certainly isn't ready to go back there. "can i stay here tonight?"

 

"yeah. yes, of course you can." curtis is still petting his hair, rubbing his back, anything he can think of to stop this sudden downpour of tears staining his button up. "c'mon, i'll show you t'the guest room and get you set up." curtis looks around, then realizes nathan's lack of a bag and hums decisively, what he's deciding nathan is unsure of. regardless, he follows curtis upstairs until he's shuffled into a room toward the end of the hall. curtis doesn't need to explain much, all he'll really need is the bed to sleep in and general directions to the bathroom. it's awkward for a moment, with nathan just standing there in the middle of the guest room. 

 

curtis leans in the doorway and rocks on his feet. "i’m gonna get started on dinner. if you need me..." he throws his thumb over his shoulder and nathan nods appreciatively. curtis leaves him to his own devices, presumably to get situated, but there's nothing to unpack so he wanders around the room and down the hall looking at the little things he never had time to take a real look at when he'd been there before. awards and degrees are framed on the wall, family photos from various holidays, a vase here and there, several lamps. he smiles at the new addition to the wall's collection of photos, a framed snapshot of curtis' first lecture. nathan can clearly make himself out in the front row, leaning forward on his hands like curtis is saying the most captivating thing he's ever heard. really, he was just checking him out, but it does wonders for the picture in context. he likes to think that's why curtis framed it.

 

eventually he gets bored and meanders downstairs to find curtis chopping away at the cutting board. he has half a mind to jump up and scare him, but he thinks better of it (surprisingly) when he remembers curtis has a very sharp knife in his hand. so, instead, he settles into one of the bar stools sat in front of the kitchen counter and slumps over onto it with a groan. "you're boring, professor. distract me."

 

"i’m a little busy making you food, mister young." curtis laughs under his breath and smiles that cheeky smile nathan sincerely adores drawing out of him.

 

"you said if i needed you..." he jabs a thumb over his shoulder and pulls a face, and curtis laughs as he turns to face him.

 

"i guess i did. do you need me?" curtis' shoes clack on the kitchen tile. nathan thinks its ridiculous that he keeps his shoes on in the house. curtis takes nathan's chin between his thumb and forefinger to lift it. meets his eye.

 

"maybe." nathan huffs and leans up, and curtis sighs another laugh as he presses a chaste kiss to his lips. nathan whines when he turns to the sink and tugs him back by the collar of his dumb button up, wraps his arms around curtis' neck to ensure he stays there for another moment. or few. as always, he rushes things, and he's panting when he pulls away. "...yeah. i needed that." 

 

curtis is still recovering, leaning forward slightly to chase him when he pulls back. it takes him a second to flicker his eyes open and ground himself again. he smiles as he brushes the hair out of nathan's face. "you always get me lightheaded, you gotta let me breathe."

 

nathan hums. knows he won't be listening to that at all. "where's the fun in that?"

 

"you’re the worst."

 

"that so?"

 

"yeah."

 

"what are you gonna do about it?"

 

"kiss you again."

 

"then by all means, i am the absolute worst."


End file.
